Shingeki no Kyojin Online
by vodka-gamzee
Summary: There is a thin line between reality and one that is virtual. The feelings you feel in a virtual reality, the friends you make, the things you do in this made up reality are all very real. But does this thin line still exist behind the walls that humanity cowers behind? Kirito and his friends may just have to find out. Rated T for language.
1. Giants Advance

**So this idea came to me when I was driving down the road and listening to Crossing Field and thinking about SAO. Well, right after that song Guren no Yumiya came on and I got this idea and I thought it was so brilliant I almost ran into another car. So, I do hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own SAO or SnK.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kirito

There is a thin line between reality and one that is virtual. The feelings you feel in a virtual reality, the friends you make, the things you do in this made up reality are all very real. They are no different than what you feel in the real world. I, of all people, would know that after Sword Art Online. In that game I learned so much about what it was like to love someone and how there really is no difference between what's virtual and what's not. After an experience like SAO, you would think people like me and Asuna would never pick up another nerve gear headset again, but there was something about the virtual world that was much more appealing that actual reality…

And it was for that reason that I continued to play online games with my Nerve Gear. With the new server that Akihiko Kayaba gave to me, it was possible for everyone to create a world of his or her own that was connected to each and every other one online. It wasn't an abnormal thing to discover a new world every once in a while playing online, but it was mysterious to find a new virtual game on the market.

XxXxXxX

"What do you mean, 'new game'" I asked skeptically. I sat in my usual bar stool in the Dicey Café, staring at Agil.

"I mean," he responded, toying with a glass cup and rag in his hands, "there's a new game on the market for the nerve gear and it's consoles."

"I don't understand," I said, "I thought everyone quit manufacturing games like that after Kayaba's and Sugō's stunts."

"To be honest, I did too." Agil said, putting down the glass he had been drying and replacing it with another.

"Then why?" I asked, still trying to figure out in my mind who would create something like that.

"I don't know, but I know the corporation that's created it." He replied, continuing his cycle of cleaning cups.

"Who?"

"They call themselves Namrekca Corporations," Agil said, "The games called Giants Advance or Shingeki no Kyojin."

"Hm, okay," I was thinking, " How much does the game cost?"

"Last I checked about ¥5127*," he said, "Why? You interested?" I nodded.

"That's a lot of money though," I sighed.

"I had a feeling you might say that," Agil smirked, "I've got a copy you can borrow if you wanna play."

"Really?" I asked, a grin creeping across my face.

"Sure thing, brother," he said, bending behind the counter and rustling around for a moment before producing a brown box.

"Still in the packaging?" I said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I've been a little busy with the café so I haven't had a chance to actually play it yet. Plus my wife is pretty much against me playing things with the nerve gear after SAO…" I laughed.

"Thanks man," I said, bumping fists with him and grabbing the box. I got out of my seat and began walking towards the door.

"Oh, Kirito," I turned back around at the sound of my name, "Tell me how it is, okay?" I smiled and nodded before pushing open the door and leaving the café.

While I was pedaling on my bike home I wondered if Asuna had heard about this mysterious new game. I pedaled home quicker so I could text her and find out.

XxXxXxX

"Kazuto? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Suguha. I'm home." I called back out to my sister. Just as I slid the front door shut she came around the corner.

"There you are, where were you?" She asked, giving me a hug. I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Just at Agil's place," I said, showing her the brown box.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a new game that came out for the nerve gear." I responded, sliding off my shoes and heading upstairs. I heard her footsteps behind me.

"I thought the only games now were already online." I continued walking to my room.

"Yeah I did too," I said, opening my bedroom door and entering. I left it open knowing she would follow.

"So is that a copy of it?" Suguha asked. I turned and smiled at her.

"You bet." She nodded.

"Does Asuna know about it yet?" Suguha asked again.

"I don't know," I said, "But I'm about to text her and find out." She nodded.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go fix dinner, okay?" She said. I nodded as she left the room and slid the door shut behind her. I opened the small package and pulled out a CD packaged in a case. I studied the art on the front of the case. It had a large face peeking over the side of the wall. But it wasn't a normal face. No, it was like all the skin had been torn off of it and it was just muscles. Placing the case to the side, I grabbed my phone off my computer desk and sent a message to Asuna:

Hey, have you heard about the new VRMMORPG that came out?

I waited for a few moments before my phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the message. It was from Asuna and it read:

Yea, it's called Giants Advance right?

I replied back quickly:

Yeah, do you have it?

It took less than two seconds for a response this time:

Yea got it yesterday.

I wrote back:

Cool. Wanna check it out with me after I eat dinner here soon?

She replied:

Of course. Text me when you're ready ;)

I smiled and set my phone down. Asuna was amazing and I was lucky to be able to love her. I stood up from my bed and began to walk downstairs, the smell of cooking rice leading my nose.

* * *

*¥5127=$50

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I do hope you enjoy! :) Reviews and favorites are appreciated! Thanks and you just keep being you **


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**Chapter 2 up an ready to go! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kirito

I finished my dinner quickly, told my sister goodnight, and went immediately into my room to start the game. I picked up my phone from the side of my desk and texted Asuna:

Getting online. Meet you there?

As I was waiting for her response, I opened up the little plastic container and took out the disk. It had a different design printed on it than the package. The illustration on the disk was of a person with a terrified expression on their face. This person had blonde hair and large blue eyes. It was hard to tell if the character was male or female. I shrugged and put it into my nerve gear console. Just then my phone buzzed. It was Asuna.

Yup. ;)

I smiled and put on my nerve gear before lying down on my bed. I felt my grin growing.

"Link start!"

XxXxXxX

I opened my eyes and was shocked by what I found. By any normal circumstances, the game should have given me an opening menu, even if my data from other online games was saved. I looked down at my body, still robed in all black. I shrugged thinking it must just be a minor bug. What I needed to do right now was find Asuna.

I swiped my hand to the right and up popped my menu screen. I opened up my friend's list and selected Asuna's name:

Hey, where are you?

I waited a few moments for a response. Then the message icon lit up.

I'm actually not sure. But that is one hell of a wall…

I looked up and for the first time noticed the massive walls around me. I shrugged and was about to message her back when I received another message from her:

Where are you?

I looked around, realizing I actually really didn't know. I replied:

I actually don't know..

The icon message lit up again:

Then I guess I'll have to check the map and come find you, you dummy

I smiled:

Ok.

My message icon didn't light up again after that. I decided it was best to walk around what looked like a small, almost Stone Age village and see what I could find out about this new game. I had been walking around for a while when I heard a small voice.

"Daddy?" I turned around.

"Yui?" I called back.

"Daddy!" I felt small arms wrap around my waste. I turned back around to see the small smiling face of my daughter.

"Hey!" I grinned, hugging her tight. She smiled her sweet smile and said,

"Where's mommy?" I frowned slightly.

"I don't know," I answered, "But I don't think she's far. Do you think you could find her?" Yui nodded and closed her eyes. She muttered to herself for a minute before a grin spread across her face and she whirled around.

"Mommy!" She shouted, taking off around the corner of a building.

"Y-Yui! Wait!" I shouted after her. I sighed and picked up a small jog after her. As I rounded the corner, Yui and Asuna came into sight.

"Hey!" Asuna called, running towards me and engulfing me in a hug. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled away, a smile on her face.

"So, what do you think of this place?" She asked me, looking around at the large walls. I shrugged.

"The build looks a lot like SAO with all the stone buildings." I replied. Asuna nodded.

"Hm, well, I guess we should start looking around huh?" Asuna said. It was my turn to nod. "Alright then," she said, "Let's-" She was about to speak when a blood curdling scream pierced the air.

"What the-" I began.

"It came from this way!" Yui said running off through the streets.

"Yui!" Asuna shouted and began to chase after her. I followed close in step. There were more screams coming from the same direction.

_What the hell is going on? _I thought as we continued to run. We were halfway towards the wall when a giant foot landed in front of us, almost squishing Yui.

"Aghh!" Asuna fell back words and Yui on top of her. I skidded to a stop and looked up. Towering at least fifteen feet above us was a naked, giant looking creature. It's face was hideously grotesque. One eye was larger than the other and it had a crooked smile with human looking teeth. It had no nose, but what looked like a skeletal cavity. It tilted it's bald head to look down at us.

"What the hell is that?!" Asuna yelled, unable to move. I couldn't speak, it was unlike anything I'd seen before.

"Kirito!" She shouted again, I snapped out of it, only to notice that the large creature was reaching for her and Yui.

"Move!" I shouted, drawing the swords that my avatar had saved from SAO. Just as the ginormous hand was about to grab them, I thrust my swords upward into it.

"Go!" I shouted. Asuna and Yui rolled off to the side just as the beast knocked me into the side of a stone building. I felt my skull crack against the wall and saw my health bar drop to yellow.

"Kirito!" I heard Asuna scream, "Yuri, stay here!" I saw Asuna draw her sword and attempt to use a sword skill on the beast. It simply wacked her away as well, slamming her into the ground.

"Asuna!" I shouted, struggling to stand. I heard her grunt, knowing she was okay. I ran to her side and tried to help her up. She grunted more and put most of her weight onto me.

"What the hell…" She muttered. The beast was about to strike again when I had an idea.

"Asuna, fake out and switch with me when I say," I said. She nodded. We separated right as the giant's fist came between us. I swiftly moved forward and tried to run up it's arm.

"Asuna, switch!" I shouted. I watched as Asuna moved to attack the things leg. Her attempt wasn't very effective, nor was mine as it shook us off again. Both of our health bars were now in the red.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Yui called, "Aim for it's neck, I read the game's data and it says-Eeee!" She was cut off as the beast knocked into her, crushing her into a wall as she evaporated into light. I sighed. At least she'd escaped.

"Did you hear that?" Asuna yelled at me, "Aim for the neck. Together on three?"

"Let's do it!" I shouted.

"One," she said.

"Two."

"Three!" We shouted in unison charging up the beast's arm, each summoning our sword skills. We cut into the back of the giant's neck as it screamed and fell to the ground beginning to steam. Asuna and I both sat panting on the shoulders of the ugly beast. It was over. Just then another large ugly beast, not quite identical to the first one came into view.

"What?" Asuna said in disbelief. I couldn't speak. The beast reached down to grab us, but before it could do that a shadow came across it's back almost as if it was flying and cut through it's neck. The giant landed with a thud next to us. On it's back stood a young girl with short black hair and blue-grey eyes. She was wearing a tan jacket uniform with weird gear attached to her hips. Around her neck was a dark red scarf. In each hand were long blades.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The real question is who are you," she said, "I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and favorites are appreciated! You just keep being you. **


End file.
